realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyromeister (Book)
This is one volume of many written by the legendary elemental meister, Adalweise. It is said these many volumes were taken from an ancient tower upon the fall of Adalweise and then hidden around Midgard -- found by adventurers and explorers. Over the years, members of the Republic have managed to acquire some of them. Below are the translated contents of the "Tome of the Pyromaster." Tome of the Pyromaster Mastery of Pyromancy comes from a decisive personality. Fire is swift and unpredictable, and does not offer time to wait and consider. Fire is closely tied to explosive emotions, working well with a hot-blooded personality, though calm is required for true mastery of the magic. Spellcraft Fire magic is based mainly around destroying things or speeding them up. Conjured Pyromancy CONJURE FLAMES. As the name implies, creates simple flames, useful for lighting candles and campfires. SUMMON FIRE ELEMENTAL. Self-descriptive, creates flames and uses them to call an elemental spirit from the plane of Fire. Evoked Pyromancy ENFLAME. Imbues an item with a fiery aura of its own. ERUPTION. Empowers the heat in an aura and causes it to explode into a torrent of flames. FIRE BOLT. The simplest of firey attacks, weak yet precise by fire's standards. FIREBALL. The quintessential fire spell, A large blast of fire, creating a fiery explosion where it strikes. FIRE DRAIN. Drawing the heat from an object or area -- effective against living things. FIRE WAVE. Conjures an immense wall of flames and sends it in a singular direction. INFERNO. A spell which creates a horizontal jet of flame directly before the caster. PYRE. Similar to Inferno, creates a vertical fire blast. FIRE BARRIER. Encases an area in raging flames. FIRE GATE. Elemental portal of flame. FIRE WALL. Manifests a wall of flames. FIRE WEAPON. Summons a weapon made of flame, most often a curved sword. SMOKE. Contorts the heat in an area to conjure a field of smoke, capable of obscuring sight and damaging lungs. Invoked Pyromancy BURNING TOUCH. A spell which channels the properties of flame into an aura, giving it the likeness of a white-hot coal. ENRAGE. Spell designed to cause the target to enter a berserker state, whether to increase their battle prowess or decrease their ability to make decisions. FIRE OF YOUTH. A spell which renews the body's energy to a greater degree than inner flame, virtually overriding the effects of aging. FIREFORM. A spell which turns an individual into sentient flames for a period of time. IGNAN TONGUE. Invoking the ability to understand and speak the language of fire. INNER FLAME. Spell with the dual purpose of empowering the body with the element of fire and heating it. SPEEDHEAT. A spell that quickens the body. FLAME CLAIRVOYANCE. Utilizes the flame's light to see what can't be seen or scry distant things. FLAME CLAIRAUDIENCE. Spells which permit the caster to hear everywhere that heat is. FLAME CLAIRSENTIENCE. Spells which permit the caster to feel everywhere that heat is. FLAME CLAIRGUSTANCE. Spells which permit the caster to taste everywhere and everything burned by fire. FLAME CLAIRCOGNIZANCE. Spells which permit the caster to know all which fire knows. FLAME CLAIRALIENCE. Spells which permit the caster to smell all which fire burns, even find it by scent. Ultimate Pyromancy The strongest spells of Pyromancy allow the caster to burn through literally anything, be it tangible things such as stone and metal, to the abstract such as spells, enchantments, and even the fabric of reality. This allows for a very violent form of planeshifting. Category:Tomes